


i wanna dance (with somebody)

by meltedpuddles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Wedding, and i guess usopp is kind of there too, another little au to add to the zolu tag, dance lessons, vivi and bon clay cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedpuddles/pseuds/meltedpuddles
Summary: zoro just wants to get this over and done with but an unknown black haired boy keeps stepping on his goddamn feet.(aka zolu can't dance)





	i wanna dance (with somebody)

Zoro didn’t actually wanted to be here (at. all.) but the recent events called for it. It was kind of his own fault, seeing how he never bothered to learn to dance for the biggest day one of his best friends would ever experience. It was stupid, but maybe he deserved it.

“Okay, dumbass, seeing as we have two weeks until Usopp and Kaya’s wedding and you still dance like you don’t even have feet,” Sanji began, cigarette dangling from his mouth stupidly, “We’re signing you and the rest of us up for dance classes.”

The moment the words escaped the blondes mouth, he could feel his fist tighten at his side and he really wanted to punch him smack bang in the middle of the face. Stupid cook, who does he think he is? Signing him up for _dance classes._

That’s what he wanted to say, but most of what came out was incoherent mumbling because Nami was already by Sanji’s side, nodding along with what the blonde had said. When she was involved, there wasn’t much room for argument.

So, here he was, in the middle of a dance studio with the most ridiculous looking instructor ever and his friends yapping at him to ‘get it right!’ (How the hell is he supposed to get it right when no one’s showing him?!)

“Okay, class!” the instructor hollers, his overdone lipstick lined lips curling upwards, “We’re going to be splitting into partners, but you can’t chose anyone you already know~!”

Zoro’s eye twitched in annoyance as everyone around him started pairing up, Nami going with a pretty girl with long blue dyed hair, Sanji instantly clinging onto any girl he could and Zoro going with… no one yet.

However, this changed as soon as the thought crossed him mind because a boy who look a bit younger than him (and definitely a bit shorter) crashed into his side with a loud yelp.

“Hey! What the hell do you th-“                                                                                     

“Hey, green guy! Wanna dance?” The boy asked, practically yelled into his right ear, but Zoro didn’t really get much time to answer because his hands were snatched into the boy’s smaller tan ones and placed onto the others waist.

“What are you doing?!” Zoro exclaimed, panic slightly rising up his throat. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he could feel his cheeks flush slightly.

“I’m showing you how to dance, silly!” the boy grinned, beginning to step to the side, dragging Zoro with him. The boy’s hands burned into his shoulders when they were eventually placed there and Zoro could feel his heart beat a bit faster.

“So, what’s your name, anyway?” the boy asked, his sunny smile almost blinding Zoro. They took another step, but this time in the other direction. And another, and then another and the-

“Ow! Fucki-“ Zoro exclaimed, shaking his foot rapidly in pain. His goddamned foot had been stepped on. He took a quick look at his foot and then moved his eyes back up at the culprit.

“I’m so sorry!” The boy squeaked, taking another hesitant step sideways, where his foot stepped onto Zoro’s again. The green haired man hissed in pain again, digging his nails into the side of the boy’s waist in annoyance. If it happened one more tim-

“Oh my god! I’m really sorry, green guy! By the way, wha-“

“Ugh! Just stop already! You’re the one who’s supposed to be teaching me how to dance but you’re worse than me!” Zoro exclaimed, halting to a stop, making the other boy also stop. He frowned.

“Aww! C’mon green guy! Toughen up!” The black haired boy whined, his arms loosening from the place they were on Zoro’s shoulders. Zoro’s eyebrow twitched.

“First of all, My name is Zoro, not green guy, and second of all, I am tough! But you’re stepping on my foot!”

The boy grinned, “Hey Zoro! My name’s Luffy!”

Luffy tightened his hold on Zoro’s shoulders again and took a step sideways, continuing their incredibly simple dance (that _Luffy_ , not him! Keeps managing to fuck up).

Zoro gritted his teeth as he went along, trying to avoid the intense look that Luffy was giving him. This was so stupid, why did he let the cook talk him into this?

“So, why are you here?” Luffy asked, his tousled black hair falling to the side as he tilted his head. Zoro looked away from the wall behind the boy to actually properly look at him this time. His warm brown eyes blinked slowly, question lined in the edges of his pupils.

“Uh, my friends dragged me here with them, I need to learn how to dance for a wedding that’s coming up,” Zoro mumbled back, inching a bit closer to his dancing partner. The talk was awkward and stiff but oddly comfortable.

“Oh! Me too! My friend Usopp is getting married this month!” Luffy said back cheerily. Zoro blinked a couple times. Long, slow excruciating blinks.

“Usopp? You know Usopp?” Zoro asked, astonished. Luffy’s eyebrows raised and his grin spread wider, if that was possible.

“Yeah! Of course I know Usopp! But I didn’t know you knew Usopp!”

The rest of the soft piano like song continued on, with Luffy and Zoro’s voices getting drowned out under it. Huh, so they were going to the same exact wedding. That’s… interesting.

“Hey,” Luffy said suddenly as they came to a stop, arms still on shoulders and hands still on waists, “I know we’re both going to the same wedding and all, but you seem cool enough, so can I ask you something?”

Zoro tutted out his bottom lip a bit in thought before shrugging, “Sure.”

“Do you wanna go as dates to it?” Luffy asked, tilting his head to the left before tilting it again to the right.

Zoro’s eyes widened, blinking stupidly at the smaller boy in front of him. That was one thing he was not expecting (but he wasn’t going to object either).

“Uhh, yeah,” he gulped, “Yeah, sure.”

Luffy’s smile spread out into a much larger grin, leaning forward into Zoro’s space to peck him on the left cheek. It left Zoro a bit shocked, but he couldn’t say he didn’t really expect it. This boy got into people’s space too easy.

“Cool! I’ll see you next lesson then!”

That was the last thing he heard before Luffy zoomed past him and out the door of the studio at a rapid pace. Zoro just sighed.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he felt like both his head and heart had been damaged, just a little, in those last fifteen minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back! it hasnt even been a day since i last posted but ive been super inspired haha. ive left this one open to the chance of getting a part 2 but for now its just a oneshot.  
> i hope u enjoyed!!!!!!  
> (check out my other zolu oneshot, it's called 'why'd you have to go' ;))))


End file.
